


Common Thread

by Tabithian



Series: A Lighted Window [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The times Dick's sick enough to take time off from work tend to be. Interesting, is one way to put it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Thread

The times Dick's sick enough to take time off from work tend to be. Interesting, is one way to put it.

“Dammit, Dick,” Jason sighs, staring at the picture and accompanying message.

Roy, because he's Roy leans over Jason's shoulder to see. 

“Bored, huh?” he asks, laughter in his voice.

“Shut it, Harper,” Jason says.

“No, really,” Roy insists. “It makes sense now.”

It kind of does.

Jason knows Dick's at his wit's end cooped up in the apartment with the kids. Too sick to do more than shuffle around in his old police academy sweats and an oversize bathrobe, sniffling, sneezing, and coughing, and otherwise being a big ball of miserable.

Which means Dick's taken to amusing himself as best he can. 

“You know you'd be first up against the wall, though,” Roy says, leaning against the desk. “I mean, Murder Kitten pretty much hates you.”

Jason sighs again, not bothering to refute that because, again, Roy's right. (And maybe Murder Kitten isn't so much a kitten anymore, but to Jason's amusement his little nickname has stuck.)

Dick's been setting up scenes with the kids and taking pictures that he sends to Jason with a little caption and emoticons or some added artwork using one of the apps on his phone. (If Jason's really lucky, Dick will use all three.)

Tim with Damian's robin perched on his head, looking the kind of long-suffering only those who know Dick can. Steph and Cass attacking a little city made of overturned cups alight with cartoonish flames and tiny Lego people screaming in terror. Colin wearing the trench coat and fedora from the detective bear Barbara had given Dick for moral support when he decided to take a shot at making detective. 

And now [Damian's posed to look like he's reading the book](http://society6.com/product/world-domination-for-cats-6wz_print#1=45) Dick had picked up as a joke one day because he thinks the relationship between Jason and the little hellbeast is hilarious. 

“Roy - “

“Get out of here,” Roy says. “I think Kory and I can handle things on our own for the day.”

Jason _looks_ at him. “You're sure?” 

“For the last time, _yes_ ,” Roy says,throwing his hands up. “Go home, Jaybird.”

Jason's eyes narrow, but he lets it go _this time_. 

“Don't break anything,” he says, even though he knows Roy loves the damn shop as much as he does.  
“  
“Fuck off,” Roy says, grinning. 

Jason's lips twitch. “Seriously,” he says, grabbing his keys as he stands. “Don't break anything.”

Roy sighs, deeply aggrieved. “That only happened one time,” he says. “ _One time_.”

“That's all it takes, Harper,” Jason says, sliding around the desk.

“Asshole,” Roy mutters.

Jason shrugs because, it's true. 

“Thanks,” he says.

Roy drops down into his chair and waves him off. “Out,” he says, picking up where Jason left off.

********

When he gets home he finds a note from Alfred stuck to the fridge informing him about the container of chicken soup in the refrigerator and a few of Dick's favorites in a bid to entice him to eat. Lets him know that he made sure Dick took his medicine while Jason was gone.

Also, there are cookies. 

He takes a moment to eat a couple, knowing he'll have a fight on his hands if he wants more when Dick's feeling better, and heads back to the living room.

Dick's made himself a little blanket cocoon, and the kids are sprawled all over him.

“Hey,” Jason says, crouches down next to him, and places his palm on Dick's forehead. Smiles, a little, when Dick presses into the touch.

His temperature's down a little from earlier that morning, which is a a good sign.

“Hey.”

Jason looks around the living room at the mess Dick's managed to make.

Damian's stuffed robin peeking out from under the coffee table, paper cups scattered all over the place, a few of them sporting teeth marks. Tiny Lego people sitting on the edge of the coffee table facing the television, and - 

“He wouldn't let me take it off,” Dick says, quiet.

Murder Kitten is hogging Dick's pillow with Colin curled up a little further down next to Dick's neck, and he's still wearing the damn trench coat, although the fedora's nowhere to be seen.

“Well,” Jason says, feels a smile stealing over his face. “It is pretty fashionable.”

Dick makes a sleepy noise of agreement, smile ticking up a notch. 

“Roy's convinced Murder Kitten's going to have me executed when he takes over, by the way.”

Dick laughs, as though that's not an actual concern with how big Damian's getting. 

There's no telling what kind of bloodlines their kids have, but the little bastard's going to rival a Main Coon by the time he's done growing.

“Okay, but seriously,” Jason says, looking up when he feels Damian watching him. “I'm a little worried.”

And there, two little eyes glaring at him, probably trying to decide if a firing squad would be too merciful after all.

Dick pulls his arm free of his little blanket cocoon and pats Jason's shoulder. “Don't worry,” he says around a yawn, “I'll protect you.”

Right.

Jason looks at him, a scruffy, disheveled mess tangled up in blankets and literally covered in cats and one dumb mutt. Eyes already drifting shut, stupid smile on his face and a little bit of drool going on at the corner of his mouth, there.

“My hero,” Jason says and settles down next to the couch a little more comfortably, fingers combing through Dick's hair.


End file.
